


Polishing

by alyse



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cara's fault, of course.  It usually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polishing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mmom/)/[](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/)

**Title:** Polishing  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
 **Pairing/Character:** Kahlan, implied Kahlan/Richard attraction  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** ~280  
 **Disclaimer:** Legend of the Seeker (TV) belongs to ABC Studios/Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.  


-o-

It's Cara's fault, of course. It usually is. Cara had to make a few pointed comments about Richard polishing his sword, and now Kahlan can't think of anything else.

Kahlan isn't naïve, no matter what Cara's opinion on the matter. She's been a Confessor her whole life, and the part that gets overlooked - the part that Cara and Richard forget - is that the reason that her Order took the name 'Confessor' is that people, once touched and taken, feel the need to confess: all of their deepest, darkest secrets; all of their guilt. All of their desires.

She understands Cara's other meaning, the one that lies behind Richard's need to keep the Sword of Truth as pristine as when it was handed to him, carefully wiping away all traces of blood as though it would soothe Richard's conscience. Kahlan's not stupid, nor is she as innocent as Cara seems to believe, even if she is as virginal as Cara's less than subtle comments imply.

But sometimes her thoughts linger on the other meaning of Cara's comments, and sometimes they linger a little too long. Kahlan has a vivid imagination. She can picture Richard a little too clearly, head thrown back in pleasure, his face furrowed and his mouth open as he chases that feeling, the need for release.

So if Kahlan blushes when Cara says it, and keeps her eyes averted from Richard's confused face, it's not because Cara has shocked her or because she disapproves of Cara's comments.

It's because Kahlan feels the need to confess her own deepest, darkest secrets. It's because Kahlan has hidden desires of her own.

The end


End file.
